Meeting the Doctor
by Duam78
Summary: Que feriez vous si vous rencontriez le Docteur ? ... d'étranges statues à la Cathédrale de Chartres... une boîte bleue... : problèmes à l'horizon
1. Chapter 1 : Un rêve devenu réalité

**Un rêve devenu réalité**

Noël. Les Vacances. Deux semaines de repos bien mérité. Plus de cartons, plus de vieux papiers pleins de poussière… plus d'archives …

Noël. La bonne odeur du sapin… enfin de la neige en bombe que je ne manquerais pas de vider sur l'ensemble de l'arbre. Celle de la cheminée en marche…

Noël. La famille, la maison, les bons repas et les cadeaux.

Mais avant de penser à Noël, je devais finir de remplir ma voiture et faire 3h30 de route depuis la Vendée, où je me suis expatrié pour le travail. Je pris la cage de Sloubi, ma gerbille, et la calais à l'arrière de mon siège. Le pauvre, il va être un peu bousculé… Je remontais dans mon appart et fis le tour des trois pièces (chambre, salle à manger et cuisine) pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié. Je fermai ma porte et descendis les quelques marches me séparant du moyen de transport qui me ramenait sur Chartres : ma vielle clio grise. Je me surpris à penser que si j'avais un Tardis, ce serait plus facile et plus rapide ; une ou deux manettes à pousser, un ou deux boutons à pousser, un levier à baisser et le tour serait joué… Mais, je n'ai pas de Tardis … dommage… car généralement il n'est pas livré vide… Rhoooo… Enfin… tu n'es plus une gamine de 15 ans pour fantasmer sur les héros des séries que tu regardes… Be a woman ! Et j'éclatais de rire toute seule en repensant à certains délires que j'avais pu avoir avec des ami(e)s, sur le Chat du forum de Doctor Who : Beans on Toast.

Trois heures plus tard, de retour dans ma Beauce natale, la nuit venait de tomber et la lune éclairait le ciel. C'était la pleine lune et je me dis que j'allais encore mal dormir cette nuit, même si je ne croyais pas à ces sornettes de grand-mère. Je fixais la lune encore quelques secondes et me souvenant que j'étais en train de conduire, je me concentrais sur la route. Du coin de l'œil, je cru apercevoir quelque chose briller au centre de la lune, mais le temps que mes yeux retrouvent leur position, ça avait disparu… Au loin… ma bonne vieille ville de Chartres ! Et se dressant fière et majestueuse… Notre-Dame de Chartres.

J'arrivais dans la maison que j'avais habitée depuis l'âge de 3 ans. Personne… Bizarre... Je me dirigeais vers la table de la salle à manger. Un papier y était déposé : « Je suis au Théâtre, le repas est dans le four. Papa »

J'avalais la part de flammenküche et la salade, je rentrais mes affaires et morte de fatigue, je montais me coucher dans « ma chambre » qui servait également d'entrepôt pour les affaires que j'y avais laissées lors de mon déménagement. Étrangement ce soir là, je n'eu aucun mal à m'endormir.

_Je roule en direction de Chartres dans ma clio…_

_il fait froid … il fait nuit… _

_personne d'autre que moi sur la route… _

_je ne suis pas rassurée. _

_Je lève les yeux vers la lune… _

_il est là… en plein milieu de l'astre … _

_Le Tardis… scintillant de bleu… _

Je me réveillais en sursaut, ne réalisant pas immédiatement que j'étais dans ma chambre à Chartres. Lorsque mes yeux se furent habitués à la luminosité venant des fenêtres que j'avais eu la flemme de fermer la veille, je repris mes esprits et regardai mon radio réveil : 10h45.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je descendais, lavée et habillée.

- Ou là, la « levée du corps » ironisa mon père qui lui, devait être debout depuis 7h.

- J'our…

En prenant mon petit déjeuner, je me connectai à BOT, histoire de regarder les nouveaux messages, comme à mon habitude… Les portraits de Nine et Ten arrivèrent sur l'écran. Une sensation bizarre s'empara de tout mon corps. Je me remémorai le rêve que j'avais fait. Drôle de rêve d'ailleurs…

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui, me demanda mon père ?

- Je sais pas… j'ai des épisodes de Doctor Who à regarder… ou … (et sans le vouloir, je dis) j'irai peut-être me promener en ville… voir ce qui a changé en 6 mois…

Après le déjeuner, je ne pu m'empêcher de sortir sous le faux prétexte que j'avais donné à mon père. Mais au lieu de regarder les magasins et les vitrines, je scrutais le moindre recoin ou emplacement dans lequel le Tardis aurait pu se dissimuler… Je savais au fond de moi, que c'était ridicule… et que même s'il existait réellement… je ne pourrais le voir du fait du filtre caméléon qui le rend « non visible » sauf…. Pour ceux qui savent qu'il existe… Mes pas me menèrent directement vers le parvis de la cathédrale. Vide, mis à part quelques badauds et…

Non …. Si…. Nooooooon ! Le Tradis… il… il…était vraiment là…et qui dit Tardis, dit forcément Le Docteur…

Sans réfléchir à l'absurdité de la situation, j'ai couru en direction du portail royal, passé les portes menant à l'intérieur du monument et longé les bas-côtés en marchant le plus rapidement possible, sans éveiller la curiosité des gens venus se recueillir ou visiter. Je regardais dans tous les sens… en haut … à droite, à gauche… mais je ne le voyais pas… Je commençais à croire que j'avais rêvé… que je devenais complètement folle à force de regarder les séries TV à longueur de soirées… Le Docteur… Comme si il pouvait exister… c'est un personnage de fiction, inventé par des scénaristes qui parfois me laissent penser qu'ils sont eux aussi un peu dérangés pour imaginer certains scénarios, comme celui avec les statues, « Blink »… Voilà l'exemple type d'un épisode qui va avoir traumatisé une génération entière de Whoiens… Des anges pleureurs, et puis quoi encore… Faut vraiment que j'arrête ces stupides séries de SF… sinon, je finirais en véritable geek à la Sheldon de The Big Bang Theory : Une série par soir… et si j'en rate une, je suis totalement perdue…

Allez, sort de là et rentre … me dis-je.

J'étais arrivée près du cœur, sans m'en apercevoir… je stoppai et regardai en direction du déambulatoire. La vierge noire trônait, impassible sur son piédestal, quelques personnes priaient, certaines allumaient des cierges…

Inconsciemment, les yeux fermés, je lui adressai une prière… : "faites que je ne rêves pas… faites qu'il apparaisse… que ce soit vrai… "

Je rouvris les yeux et …. Rien… absolument rien… Le déambulatoire était aussi vide qu'il l'était une minute auparavant… J'étais triste, déçue… même si au fond de moi, un peu d'irrationnel et un miracle, ne m'auraient pas déplut, même si je me considère comme une fille cartésienne et que je n'ai reçu aucune éducation religieuse, mais que je me considère comme déiste.

Je me détournais du spectacle magnifique qu'offrait la lumière perçant les vitraux du XIIIe siècle et notamment le fameux « bleu » de Chartres, et je commençais à prendre la direction de la sortie lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Immobilisée par la simple pensée que ce puisse être lui, je n'osais me retourner… les pas se rapprochaient… mais soudain, je fus poussée par un homme en direction du mur, il ne se retourna même pas pour me présenter ses excuses.

- _Ne bougez pas ! _

- Hein ?

A peine retournée vers la voix qui venait de me parler, je ne vis personne…

- ça y est… c'est officiel… je suis folle !

- _Ne faites pas un seul geste !_

La voix venait apparemment de … de… DE MA TÊTE ! Comment une voix pouvait-elle venir de ma tête ?

- _Pour votre propre sécurité… Ne Bougez pas… Bougez et vous êtes morte… Ne bougez pas, si vous tenez à la vie… Et pour votre information, je me sers d'un champ télépathique relayé par mon … mon... well… _

_- Tardis ? (osais-je penser…)_

Voilà que j'entends des voix … et que je leur réponds … Ce doit être une maladie mentale à développement ultra rapide… Faut que je me fasse soigner…

J'allais reprendre ma marche vers la sortie quand la voix se manifesta à nouveau.

- _Ne bougez PAS !_

_- Où êtes-vous ? osais-je « penser »_

_- Derrière le pilier à votre droite. Mais ne vous retournez pas… Vous avez une statue, juste au dessus de vous… si vous ne bougez pas, tout ira bien… elle ne percevra pas votre présence. _

_- Heu… juste une question... Pourquoi moi ? Les autres personnes ne craignent rien ? _

_- Vous êtes la seule à être assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse vous toucher… . Il suffit qu'elle vous touche et vous devenez comme elle… Mais elles sont prisonnières de leur socle, elle ne peuvent se déplacer librement et sont liés au devenir du lieu où elles sont entreposées. _

_- Pourquoi avez-vous employé le pluriel ? m'inquiétais-je…_

_- J'en ai repéré deux… mais je n'ai pu localiser que celle-ci, pour l'instant. _

En entendant ces mots, je ne pu m'empêcher de tourner la tête vers le pilier d'où venait la voix. Mais à peine ma tête eut fait un infime mouvement, que je me remémorais les paroles de cet homme : NE BOUGEZ PAS. Je stoppais alors tout mouvement et regardai en direction de la statue au-dessus de moi. Sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- _Vous vous êtes arrêté à temps… Bon, si j'arrive à prendre assez de vitesse et déclancher la bonne fréquence pour la distraire quelques secondes, je pourrais venir vous chercher… _

_- Venir me chercher ? Mais vous venez de me dire de ne pas bouger ?_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas… _

_- M'inquiétez... mais de quoi ? De me faire transformer en statue, d'entendre une voix dans ma tête, de lui obéir, et même de lui répondre par la pensée… Ben, voyons, je n'ai effectivement aucune raison de m'inquiéter ! _

_- A trois… _

_- A trois … quoi ?_

_- A trois, je viens vous chercher… Un…Deux…_

_- Stop ! Une minute… à trois... un, deux et à trois vous arrivez ou … un, deux, trois et après vous arrivez ?_

- Trois !

Je sentis à ce moment un courant d'air venir de derrière moi. Devant mon visage, les doigts de la statue avançaient à vitesse réduite, comme au ralenti. Mais pas assez lentement… il n'y arrivera pas… je vais mourir…

- Je vous tiens !

L'homme me percuta assez brutalement et nous tombons à terre ensemble. Les personnes présentes dans la nef, tournèrent la tête vers moi avec des yeux pleins de reproche d'avoir interrompu leur médiation ou tout simplement curieux de connaître la raison qui avait fait qu'une jeune fille s'étale par terre en plein milieu d'une cathédrale.

- Merci Docteur.

- Quoi ?

J'avais appelé l'homme Docteur sans m'en rendre compte… Tout au fond de moi, je savais que c'était lui, le dernier seigneur du temps, originaire de Gallifrey et âgé de plus de 900 ans…

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Docteur. C'est bien comme ça que vous avez choisi de vous faire appeler ?

Et pour la première fois, je pu découvrir l'identité de l'homme, accroupi à coté de moi. Je tournais mon regard vers lui. Et …


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Docteur et Doctor Who

**Le Doctor et Doctor Who**

Le trou noir…

Je m'éveillais lentement, et sentis de petites tapes sur ma joue.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Mmmm

- Mademoiselle ?

- M'appelez pas Mademoiselle…

- Et comment dois-je vous appeler ?

- Maud, je m'appelle Maud…

- Enchanté Maud… et comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

- Vous êtes mon personnage de fiction préféré… à égalité avec le Docteur Daniel Jackson…

- Docteur Qui ?

Je ne pu réprimer la crise de rire qui montait en moi. Cette phrase si souvent dite par ses compagnes, prenait un sens comique encore plus grand venant de lui.

- Excusez moi… Mais venant de vous… c'est trop drôle…

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous dites…

- Doctor Who ? La série ? BBC ? Russel T. Davies ? La vie et les voyages du Docteur avec ses compagnes Rose, Martha, Donna à bord du Tardis… Timelords, Gallifrey, Raxacoricoffallapatorius… ? Non… ça ring pas a bell ?

- Une série TV sur moi ?

- Yep… et en plus ils l'ont déclinée en deux spin-off… Torchwood avec le Capitaine Jack… et Sarah-Jane Adventure avec ben… vous savez qui…

- Spin-off ? Au fait, bravo pour Raxacoricoffallapatorius.

- Merci... mais je me suis entraînée…

- Bon… je vous paie un café ? et vous m'expliquez tout de A à Z…

Il me tendit la main et me fit un signe de la tête signifiant : on y va ?

Je regardais sa main, immobile… je n'osais la prendre, de peur que ce simple geste ne le désintègre ou ne l'efface de ma vue. Il bougea ses doigts et avec un grand sourire me dit :

- Allons-y !

- Alonso ! répliquais-je du tac au tac…

Il partit dans un éclat de rire tout à fait communicatif…

- Vous avez effectivement l'air de bien me connaître…

- Assez… mais pas complètement… je n'ai pas vu les 20 et quelques saisons de la série dite « classique »…

Il me regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant toujours pas de quoi je parlais… Il s'empara de ma main et me tira vers l'extérieur de la Cathédrale.

- Attendez Docteur !

- Quoi ?

- Et la statue… on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça… d'autres personnes peuvent se faire prendre…

- Vous avez raison…

Il se dirigea vers une pile de barrière situées contre le mur et en disposa une demie douzaine autour de la statue, à bonne distance pour que personne ne soir à leur portée. Il sorti son tournevis sonic et souda les barrières au sol de telle façon que personne ne puisse les enlever.

- Tourne…

- …vis sonic… je sais…

Il le rangea dans sa poche intérieure, avec un air un peu déçu… et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je le suivis et arrivés dehors, il demanda…

- Vous connaissez un bon café ici ?

- Il y a le « Parisien » qui est sympa… et ils font un merveilleux Mocca-Mint… Mais dites moi… vous allez me le payer comment ce café ?

- Heu…

- Laissez tomber… je vous le paie…

Nous empruntâmes la première rue à gauche, menant au centre-ville. C'était bizarre, personne ne semblait le reconnaître, serais-je la seule sur Chartres à regarder la série ? Statistiquement impossible… mais alors comment ?

- Maud !

Je reconnu de suite la voix de mon amie d'enfance.

- Nadia ! comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi que fais tu toute seule, par ce froid ?

- Toute….

Je me tus avant de dire une bêtise… si Nadia ne le voyait pas, il devait porter une clé du Tardis autour de son cou…

_- Bien joué Maud ! _

_- Arrêtez de lire mes pensées ! si ça continue je vais vous parler à voix haute et j'aurais pas l'air d'une folle ! _

- Nadia… ben je vais… je vais… je rentre chez moi, voir mon père…

- On essaye de se voir ?

- Oui, pas de problème… je te téléphone... désolée, je dois y aller…

Et je laissais mon amie, sans plus d'explications… d'ailleurs qu'aurais-je eu à expliquer… Je regardais en direction du Docteur, avec un regard furieux et lui dit en pensées :

_- Depuis combien de temps je parle toute seule ? _

_- Le début… _

- Depuis le … _début …_

_- Je suis désolé…_

_- Vous pouvez… et pour le café… je vais le prendre toute seule aussi ?_

_- Non, si on trouve un endroit calme, je l'enlèverai, promis… _

Arrivés devant le café, j'ouvris la porte et attendis que le Docteur soit entré pour la refermer.

- Mlle R. Comment allez vous ? une personne ?

- Heu… non, un ami va me rejoindre… heu… je peux aller à l'étage, il y fait moins froid… (prétextais-je).

- Tout à fait, allez-y…

- Merci.

Je montais les marches le plus rapidement possible, et arrivai dans une salle plus petite, où seul, un vieil homme était en train de lire l'Echo et de boire une bière.

Je scrutais les tables pour savoir laquelle permettrait d'être le plus à l'écart possible. Une petite table était dressée dans un coin, avec une chaise permettant au docteur de n'être vu que de dos lorsque les gens arrivaient. Je la lui montrais et il me suivit. Il retira la clé de son cou et s'assit en face de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle ?

- La même chose que d'habitude… un Mocca-Mint.

- Et pour Monsieur ce sera…

- Un Thé. Merci.

J'étais un peu intimidée de me retrouver assisse en face de l'homme, heu… l'alien… le plus important de l'univers. Il y avait tellement de questions qui fusaient dans ma tête…

- Alors … Dites m'en plus sur cette fameuse série…

- Hein… heu… oui… par où commencer ?

- Depuis le début, ce serait pas mal, dit-il malicieusement.

- Ok… vous avez combien de temps devant vous ? parce qu'elle dure depuis 45 ans !

- Une émission de Tv qui date d'il y a 45 ans ? Et je ne suis pas au courant ? Impossible !

- Traitez moi de menteuse pendant que vous y êtes ! Si vous ne me croyez pas … peut-être que vous croirez ce que vos yeux verront. !

Je sortis mon iPod Touch de mon sac et tapota l'écran jusqu'à trouver le dossier « Doctor Who » que je cherchais… J'évitais de lui montrer Doomsday… ou tout autre épisode des saisons 1 et 2… Je choisis finalement « Utopia », un peu en désespoir de cause… je lançais la vidéo et tendis l'appareil au Docteur. Il fixait l'écran d'un air incrédule… Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'en défaire.

- Qui est cet homme ?

- Qui ?

- Celui qui joue mon rôle ?

- David Tennant, un écossais… il le joue depuis 4 ans…

- Il me ressemble comme un frère jumeau. Tout comme celle qui joue Martha et celui qui joue Jack. Et comment sont-ils au courant de cette histoire ?

- Alors là… vous me posez trop de questions dont je n'ai aucune idée de la réponse.

Il resta jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode. La bouche ouverte comme une carpe, de laquelle aucun son ne sortit durant les 45 min que durait l'épisode. J'avais bien fait de ne pas lui mettre le 3x13… (52 minutes !). Il leva enfin les yeux .

- Je peux avoir votre téléphone ?

- Heu… oui…

- Seules quatre personnes connaissent toutes mes aventures : la Reine d'Angleterre, la vraie Martha, le vrai Jack et les directeurs de UNIT Londres. Et un seul pouvait vendre le secret… mais pourquoi les trois autres n'ont-ils rien fait contre ça ?

Il sortit son tournevis sonic, mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, je lui proposais d'aller dans un endroit plus calme. Chez moi. J'habitais à deux rues du café, et il serait plus à l'aise pour parler. En espérant que mon père ne soit pas encore rentré… Il accepta et nous partîmes du café. Il n'avait pas remis sa clé autour de son cou, et bientôt les regards se firent plus insistants…

- Excusez-moi, vous ne seriez pas…

- Non… dis-je assez sèchement…

Et je l'entraînai dans une rue plus calme qui menait chez moi. J'ouvris la porte et le fit entrer.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et commença à parcourir le clavier avec son tournevis. Mon portable émit un son qu'il n'avait jamais émis auparavant et une voix s'échappa du haut-parleur.

- UNIT Londres.

- C'est Le Docteur. Code d'identification 21-D-42-W. Passez moi le directeur.

- Un instant… tûûût…tûûût…tûûût…

- Dexter Crampton. Que puis-je faire pour vous Docteur ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de série TV ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Les Cristallithes

**Les Cristallithes**

Je m'éclipsais dans la cuisine, pour le laisser seul, mais en restant à bonne distance pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient… Je n'allais pas rater ça ! Je fis comme si je préparais quelque chose en déplaçant quelques ustensiles qui traînaient… Histoire de faire un peu de bruit… Mais la conversation me parvenait clairement :

- Ne vous emportez pas Docteur…

- Ne pas m'emporter ? vous rigolez ? pourquoi suis-je devenu un personnage de fiction ?

- C'est pour pouvoir plus facilement cacher vos interventions… Vous imaginez, si le monde entier savait pour vous et les extra-terrestres ? ce serait la panique totale… et vous ne pourriez plus intervenir tranquillement…

- C'est totalement absurde… et apparent c'est la même chose pour Torchwood et Sarah-Jane ?

- Oui et bien d'autres à travers le monde…

- Comment ça ?

- Les USA ont Stargate et les français ont…

A cette révélation, je me précipitais dans la salle et ne pu m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

- Quoi ? Stargate ça existe vraiment ?

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le directeur de Unit

- Une amie... répondit le Docteur

- Oh, vous avez trouvé une nouvelle compagne ? Quel est son nom … je dois le rajouter à votre dossier et en ouvrir un sur elle …

- Non, non, non… vous n'allez rien faire du tout… et d'abord c'est quoi encore cette histoire de dossiers…

- C'est pour notre base de données sur vous : un dossier par aventure, par compagnes ou compagnons, par ennemis… vous utilisez pratiquement les 3/4 de notre salle d'archives rien qu'à vous…

- Bon, je dois vous laissez, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec vous… et cette histoire de série TV…

Il raccrocha le téléphone et me le tendit. Je le récupérai et lui demandai :

- Vous allez bien ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Vous auriez pas une banane par hasard, les bananes sont bonnes et c'est plein…

- … de potassium… le coupais-je en lui en tendant une.

- Je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire… Vous connaissez tellement de choses sur moi… Et moi si peu sur vous…

- Oh, vous savez, il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur moi… Comparé à vous, j'ai une vie bien monotone. Enfance heureuse, études secondaires, divorce de mes parents, métier qui certes n'est pas celui de mes rêves, mais dans lequel je me sens bien… pas énormément d'amis mais fidèles… Voilà les 30 années de ma vie, résumées en 2 minutes… pas très passionnant…

- Chaque vie est passionnante pour moi… (et les yeux dans le vague …) Parfois j'aimerais avoir une vie normale, vivre tranquillement loin des problèmes de l'univers, oublier les horreurs du passé et …

Il arrêta là … Mais je savais bien ce qu'il n'avait pas osé ajouter… « vivre cette vie avec Rose… ». D'un seul coup, comme à son habitude, il se releva subitement et avec un grand sourire me demanda :

- ça vous dit une chasse aux Cristallithes ?

- Aux Crista-quoi ?

- Cristallithes, les statues de la cathédrale… Vous arrivez à dire Raxacoricoffallapatorius et pas Christallithes ?

- Je vous ai dit que je m'étais entraîné… (soufflais-je honteuse)

- Bon, il faut trouver des informations sur cette cathédrale et sa statuaire… Où aller…

- Heu… Docteur…

- Internet ?

- Docteur…

- Archives ?

- Docteur...

- Musée ?

- DOCTOR !

- Quoi ? (étonné par le volume sonore de ma voix)

- Et si vous commenciez par la bibliothèque…

- La bibliothèque … mais quelle brillante idée… où est-elle?

- …de mon père… au premier… Il a pratiquement tous les livres sur la Cathédrale depuis l'invention de l'imprimerie (exagérais-je un peu). Il a LA Bible de la statuaire de la Cathédrale.

Nous empruntâmes l'escalier et en arrivant sans le couloir, je lui montrais La bibliothèque de mon père... environ 250 livres sur Chartres… Et plus de 2000 cartes postales… Sa passion…

- Je pris l'exemplaire du livre dont j'avais parlé et lui tendis. Il lut les 567 pages en 2 secondes.

- Cristallithes, nous voilà !

- Heu… Docteur… C'est quoi votre plan ?

- Trouver la statue qui n'est pas dans le livre avant qu'elle ne transforme trop de personnes…

- Et bien… C'est pas gagné… On va y passer toute la journée… Vous avez vu combien il y en a …

- Oh, on ne fera que celles qui sont placées aux endroits où elles peuvent toucher les personnes…

- C'est pas faux… Et on fait comment pour s'en débarrasser ?

- Ha… oui… il faut que nous passions au Tardis… j'ai ce qu'il faut…

- Au…Tardis ?

Le Tardis… j'allais entrer dans le Tardis… !


	4. Chapter 4 : On my Own

Nous sortîmes de la maison et pour éviter les problèmes, il remit sa clé autour du cou.

- Ok pour les pensées … mais ne lisez pas les miennes, sauf celles qui seront pour vous répondre, d'accord ?

Et pour simple réponse j'eus droit à sa phrase magique « Allons-y Alonzo » … et à un petit clin d'œil qui en ferait pâlir plus d'une… Et le voilà partit en courant… me laissant seule devant la porte en train de la fermer à clef. Je souriais intérieurement, c'était donc vrai… il passait son temps à courir… mais la course et moi… nous n'étions pas franchement amis. Je prit la direction que le Docteur avait empruntée en me disant que j'aurais de la chance si je le retrouvait… lui et son Tardis… Mais lorsque j'arrivais au croisement, je le vis adossé au mur de la maison, les bras croisés, le sourire aux lèvres, il m'attendait…

- Désolé, c'est une de mes mauvaises habitudes… parmi d'autres…

- Je sais… on y va ?

Et nous partîmes en direction de la Cathédrale. Arrivés sur le parvis, je vis plus distinctement la petite boîte bleue trôner près de l'ancien presbytère. Les gens passaient devant sans la voir. Arrivés près de la porte, le Docteur inséra sa clé dans la serrure, poussa la porte et me fit signe d'entrer. Même si je savais parfaitement que le Tardis était « plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur », la vue de la console centrale se dressant au centre de la salle était tout simplement fantastique. Je montais la rampe, regardant tout autour de moi, essayant de graver chaque image dans ma tête, chaque odeur, chaque son… Il entra à son tour, enleva son long manteau et le posa négligemment l'« ossature » du vaisseau. Il me regarda et semblait attendre quelque chose… quelque chose de moi…

- Vous êtes bien la première personne à ne pas faire de commentaires …

- Des commentaires sur quoi ?

- Sur… ça… (dit-il en balayant la salle de son bras)

- Quoi… sur le fait que je me trouve dans un Tardis de type 40 Mark I, qu'on ne construit pas un Tardis, mais qu'on l'élève, qui a une conscience, qu'il existe une certaine « connexion » entre vous et « elle »...

- Heu…

- …Que même si vous pourriez réparer facilement le circuit caméléon, vous aimez bien son apparence, et que donc « elle » reste sous la forme d'une cabine de police des années 50… Que c'est l'« Eye of Harmony » qui la fait marcher, ou plus précisément un trou noir artificiel … que « pour un vaisseau, il vole très peu »… et que si vous courrez tout le temps autour de votre console pour le faire fonctionner, c'est qu'il est initialement prévu pour un équipage de six Timelords ?

- Anyway… (il lui arrivait parfois de parler en anglais, ce qui était très …sexy^^…)

- Mais rien ne pourra m'empêcher de dire : « Oh my God… It's bigger on the inside ! »

Le visage du Docteur s'éclaira et de petites étincelles brillèrent au coin de ses yeux. Un vrai gamin quand il s'y met …

- Alors, regardons si nous arrivons à débusquer cette Cristallithe…

Il tapota sur le clavier, scanna l'ensemble de la statuaire extérieure et intérieure de la Cathédrale… L'écran scintillait de dizaines de points rouges… Un air sombre, contrarié apparaissait sur le visage du Docteur… Quelque chose clochait apparemment…

- Docteur ?

- …

- Docteur, que se passe t-il ? C'est quoi tous ces points qui clignotent ?

- Des Cristallithes… des dizaines de Cristallithes … elles se sont « reproduit » si rapidement…

- Vous voulez dire que tous ces points sont des…

- Je n'osais aller plus loin dans ma phrase, réalisant ce qui s'était produit pendant que nous étions au café et chez moi. La Cristallithe que le Docteur n'avait pas trouvée avait réussit à transformer des personnes qui en avaient elles aussi transformé d'autres… et ainsi de suite, à travers toute la Cathédrale.

- Oui, ce sont des Cristallithes…

- Existe-t-il un « remède » ? (soufflais-je)

- Malheureusement pas… j'en ai peur…

- Vous m'avez parlé d'une « solution » … il faut les arrêter avant qu'elles ne convertissent plus de personnes.

Il se dirigea vers le couloir menant aux autres pièces du Tardis. Je n'osais pas le suivre, et restai en arrière, près de la console. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes avec tout un attirail de bombonnes, de tubes, et autres choses… il commença à assembler les différentes pièces, et 10 minutes plus tard, j'avais devant moi, deux « brumisateurs » portables.

J'enfilais l'appareil et me dis que l'on n'allait pas passer inaperçu avec ça sur le dos…

- Donnez moi votre iPod.

Je lui paissais et il transféra dessus les localisations des statues. Il m'indiqua que la localisation n'était pas « exacte » et qu'elles pouvaient se trouver dans un périmètre de 2 mètres autour de la marque.

- Les Cristallithes ne sont sensibles qu'à une chose… le R20. C'est un élément naturel que l'on ne trouve que sur leur planète d'origine, et devinez quoi ? J'en ai justement en stock ! J'ai du le liquéfier pour le rendre plus facile d'utilisation. Ironiquement, l'effet est immédiat et les transforme en véritables statues pour toujours… C'est pour cela qu'elles ont dû quitter leur planète, ce gaz se répandait si rapidement que seules quelques dizaines ont pu s'échapper. Donc, visez et pulvérisez !

- Vous ne tentez pas une approche « en douceur » ? Vous ne pouvez pas leur trouver une planète où elles pourraient vivre tranquillement ?

- J'ai déjà essayé ce matin avant notre rencontre, et si une ne voulait pas m'écouter, maintenant qu'elles sont si nombreuses et si dispersées, je doute qu'elles soient plus enclines à quitter ce monde. Vous êtes prête ?

- A 100% ! (exagérais-je)

Nous sortîmes du Tardis, le Docteur avait retiré sa clé, ce qui m'arrangeais, car je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu entrer avec cet attirail sur le dos sans déclancher l'étonnement des gens présents à l'intérieur. Arrivés près des grilles, il se tourna vers moi :

- Je m'occupe de celles de l'extérieur et vous de celles de l'intérieur.

- Pardon ?

Je n'avais pas imaginé que l'on puisse se séparer, d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé que « le nombre l'emportait toujours »… C'est comme dans ces films d' «horreur » pour adolescents… Un groupe de jeune part en vadrouille dans une maison où il y a eu un drame terrible (meurtre, incendie, suicide…) et décident d'y passer quelques jours… Bien évidemment le séjour se transforme en cauchemar, certains sont tués, et les autres, au lieu de rester groupés, se séparent en groupes de 3 ou 4, qui au bout de quelques temps se divise en groupes de 2 car il y a eu des bruits suspects dans différents endroits de la maison… jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit mort sauf, et c'est quasi sûr dans 99% de ces films, une fille et un gars, qui comme par hasard, tombent amoureux… et même parfois, une suite est réalisée, avec les deux survivants et rebelote, une île déserte, une maison, un drame, division des groupes et re-massacre….

- Maud ? Ça va ?

- Oui… (dis-je en sortant de ma rêverie) … Mais je fais comment pour entrer déguisée en membre de la Team Gostbusters ?

Pour toute réponse, il me tendit son papier psychique.

- Vous trouverez bien …


	5. Chapter 5 : 1er combat

**1****er**** combat**

Je me dirigeais vers les portes du portail. Je m'immobilisai à quelques pas de l'entrée et leva les yeux vers les flèches perçant le ciel. Allez, un peu de courage… si tu restes à bonne distance… tu ne craindras rien… Le Docteur l'a dit …

Accoutrée comme Bill Murray ou Dan Aykroyd dans S.O.S. Fantômes, je franchis les doubles battants et pénétrais à l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression de violer ce lieu sacré, déguisée de la sorte. A peine entrée, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Je maudissais le Docteur à cet instant précis… Un homme vint à ma rencontre, l'air mécontent …

- Que faites vous là ?

- Heu…

- Vous croyez que c'est un accoutrement pour entrer dans une cathédrale ?

J'allais faire marche arrière lorsque je me souvins du papier psychique que m'avait donné le Docteur.

- Tardis extermination enterprise ! (lançais-je en montrant le papier à l'homme devant moi, et en priant pour que cela marche)

- Tardis ?

- Oui… heu… Termites, Araignées, Rats, Doryphores, I… Isolus et Serpents … Nous sommes l'entreprise de dératisation. On nous a appelé hier pour, apparemment des rats dans le déambulatoire. Mon collègue inspecte l'extérieur.

- Je ne suis pas au courant… mais c'est vrai qu'il y a quelques jours, une femme s'est évanouie dans le chœur et nous a dit avoir été attaquée par un énorme rat .. Ok, allez-y.

Je partis le plus rapidement possible, avant que ce « garde » ne change d'avis. Il avait gobé ce que je lui avait dit… c'était incroyable… Merci Docteur…

Je me retournai vers l'endroit où quelques heures auparavant, le Docteur m'avait sauvé de cette Cristallithe. Les barrières étaient toujours en place. Je m'y dirigeais, au moins celle là, je savais où elle était.

Tout en restant à bonne distance, je levai mon pulvérisateur, regardant à gauche et à droite, espérant que personne ne me voit… une soi-disant dératisateur pulvérisant sur des statues… c'était très logique … Je pompai afin d'amorcer le mécanisme et visai la Cristallithe. J'aspergeai la totalité de la statue qui se contorsionna de douleur dans un cri inaudible. Puis tout s'arrêta, elle était immobile et avait le visage tordu par la douleur. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Je venais de prendre une vie. Certes, c'était un alien hostile… mais c'était aussi la première entité vivante que je tuais (Sans compter les fourmis, araignées et autres mouches et moustiques). Tout à coup, un cri se fit entendre dans le transept nord. Je m'y précipitais, tout en sortant mon « détecteur ». J'avais l'impression que leur nombre augmentait… Il n'était plus temps de se poser des questions d'éthique ou de morale… Je devais faire ce que j'avais à faire…

Arrivée au croisement de la nef et des transepts, un choix s'offrait à moi… à gauche ou à droite ? La grande question … De mon choix pouvait dépendre le sort de milliers de personnes… A gauche… je vais à gauche… toujours choisir la gauche… sur l'écran de mon iPod, trois points scintillaient clairement à environ cinq mètres de distance. Je regardais les statues devant moi. Je n'étais pas experte … elles me semblaient toutes « authentiques » … Une seule solution, tout pulvériser… Et cette solution se révéla fort pratique… jusqu'au moment où… je n'eus plus de R20… j'étais à sec… et sur la vingtaine détectées, il m'en restait une … Zut… Et tout en essayant de penser à une solution, je me dirigeais sans m'en apercevoir droit vers elle…

La Cristallithe avait déjà tendu ses bras afin de me toucher plus facilement. Ses yeux de pierre étincelaient de rage suite à la quasi extermination de son espèce. Toujours perdue dans mes pensées j'eu du mal à entendre la voix qui m'appelait.

- Maud ! Attention !

- Quoi ?

Je me retournais et vis le Docteur arriver en courant vers moi, la lance du pulvérisateur braquée dans ma direction, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. L'instant d'après j'étais trempée, mes cheveux dégoulinants de R20, mes vêtements puants l'odeur infecte que le composant dégageait.

Le Docteur était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire, mais devant mon air incrédule et mes yeux qui lançaient des flammes à son encontre, il se retint.

« Merci » fut le seul mot que je lui dis durant notre retour vers le Tardis. L'homme qui m'avait fait entrer, nous regarda d'un air suspect, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le membre d'une équipe de dératiseurs dégoulinait des pieds à la tête d'un liquide verdâtre à l'odeur peu ragoûtante …


	6. Chapter 6 : Laissez nous Doctor Who

**Laissez-nous « Doctor Who »**

Près du Tardis…

- Une bonne chose de faite !

- Ouf, enfin, c'est fini… on les a eu ! Mais y'en avait combien ?

- Oh, je dirais que la Cathédrale de Chartres a vu sa statuaire augmenter d'une cinquantaine de nouvelles statues …

- Mais comment va-t-on pouvoir cacher au monde la disparition inexpliquée de 50 personnes et l'apparition de nouvelles statues (ressemblant plus à des gargouilles) ?

- UNIT Paris s'en chargera… comme toujours…

- Je vous parie que l'on retrouvera cet épisode dans quelques temps à la TV… et je ne pourrais même pas dire que j'y étais … zut... c'est quand même pas de chance…

- Exact… j'avais oublié… la série… Il faut que j'arrête ça immédiatement ! Maud, passez moi votre téléphone, encore…

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Sommer UNIT d'arrêter la diffusion et la production de « ma » série ainsi que celle des autres… Torchwood et Sarah-Jane Adventures.

- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA ! hurlais-je.

Il sursauta au son de ma voix, pleine de tristesse et d'indignation. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Savait-il tout ce qu'elles m'avaient apporté, à moi, mais aussi à de nombreuses autres personnes. J'étais hors de moi, cet homme, cet alien… voulait détruire ce qui réunissait de nombreuses personnes dans le monde entier.

- Comment ça ? et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- D'une : si cela n'avait pas été bénéfique et utile, vous ne croyez pas que Jack et Sarah-Jane auraient réagi depuis le temps ? Vous ne voyez pas que grâce à cette série, vous pouvez venir sauver « nos puériles » petites vies d'humains, nous si jeunes, mais pleins d'avenir !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! laissez moi continuer !

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter… j'étais lancée, et même un sort de « Silencio » n'aurait pu m'atteindre.

- Et de deux : Savez-vous que cette série rassemble des centaines, des milliers, voir des centaines de milliers de personnes sur la planète, qui toutes, rêvent un jour de vivre ce que je viens de vivre durant cette journée. Vous ne comprenez pas que vous… enfin votre personnage… lie des générations entières, du grand-père à l'arrière petit-fils, depuis 45 ans ! Plus en grande Bretagne qu'ailleurs, certes, mais tout de même… vous verriez l'activité sur le site français … bientôt 500 membres ! Et tous terriblement attachés à cette série, ne loupant aucun épisode, scrutant la moindre information sur le Web, les journaux, la Tv et la radio… On a même inventé des mots pour nous définir : Les Whoiens et pour définir tout ce qui entoure votre « modeste » personne : le Whoniverse ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien on peut se sentir seul quand on essaye de partager une passion avec d'autres qui y sont hermétiques, et c'est sur Beans on Toast que j'ai pu échanger, parler et découvrir des gens formidables, qui font un boulot monstre pour informer et distraire les membres de ce forum… Et c'est cette fraternité que vous voulez détruire, juste parce que vous êtes vexé !

J'avais fini… j'étais essoufflée, vidée, mais j'avais pu lui dire ce que je voulais. Il me regardait d'un air à la fois perplexe et touché. Je venais de perdre toute chance de devenir son hypothétique compagne… Bien joué Maud ! Il est devant toi, il vient de sauver ta ville et tu le remercies en l'engueulant. Non, pas de doute, Well done ! Je restais aussi silencieuse que lui, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, de me calmer …

- Montrez-moi ça !

- Pardon ?

- Montrez-moi ce site…

- Heu… vous avez Internet dans le Tardis…

- J'ai tout ce qui est nécessaire dans le Tardis (plaisanta-t-il)…

Nous entrâmes dans le Tardis, je m'assis face à l'écran et tapa dans la barre de recherche « Beans on Toast ». La page des résultats apparu et je cliquais sur le lien qui m'emmena directement à la page d'accueil du site. J'entrais mon pseudo et mon identifiant et une fois terminé, je laissais la place au Docteur. Il resta presque deux heures à naviguer dans les différents topics, lisant les différents posts, admirant les créations littéraires, vidéos et graphiques…

J'attendais, adossée à une des armature du Tardis, tendue et stressée, qu'il daigne rendre sa décision.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait rassembler autant de personnes.

- Et encore, ce n'est que le forum français parmi tant d'autres… (ma réponse était un peu sèche, mais ma patience était arrivée à son point de rupture)

- Hum…

- Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

- Je vais laisser les choses comme elles sont pour l'instant… mais je continuerai à garder un œil dessus, pour … vous savez… contrôler…

- Je me levais d'un bond et lui sauta au cou. J'étais aux anges…

- Lady of the Tardis... Hein ?

- De quoi ? (dis-je en desserrant mon emprise, un peu gênée…)

- C'est votre rang…

- Oui et alors?

- C'est un titre qui se mérite…

- Si ça vous gêne, je peux changer…

- Non, non… je dis simplement que pour pouvoir en bénéficier, il va falloir faire vos preuves…

- Vous… vous… voulez que je vienne avec vous ?

- Sinon, comment allez vous faire pour le mériter ! En plus, je n'ai pas de compagne en ce moment et je dois dire que j'en aurais grand besoin. _Welcome on board Lady Maud of the Tardis !_

_**FIN**_

Note : C'est beau de rêver non ?


End file.
